The Dark side of Fullmetal
by Evx
Summary: What would happen if Edward Elric embraced his dark side? Well there are many possibilities but why don't you find out one way. (I should warn you, this was just an idea that popped up in my head and I went with it.)
1. The Dark Side of Fullmetal

**This can be considered an AU. I tried to restrain myself from writing this mainly because this is a "idea popped in my head and had to write it" story. No real planning. But I lost the battle against myself. I'm pretty sure this is quite random. Oh well. To make sure there is no confusion this is based off of Fma Brotherhood.**

A dark and deranged laugh fills the room.

In the room lies Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Pride staring in shock at their now dead "father". He lies under the foot of his defeater.

Edward Elric.

His laugh rings through their ears.

"That wasn't so hard, was it." He says.

"Why you… you killed him!" Envy shouts.

"Good observation Envy. Now look I know all of you must be confused on what just happened here and why. I'll explain. I'm taking over and you guys work for me." Edward says.

"Why would we work for you? What's stopping us from killing you?" Pride asks.

"Simple, because I killed your father. I'm strong enough to do that then you all won't be a challenge. Besides we have similar interests." Edward replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lust asks.

"We all want to show humans who is superior." Edward answers.

"Aren't you human?" Greed asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Well according to our dear friend Wrath I'm not. He sent a countrywide message saying I am not human." Edward responds.

"Ok Elric stop with the vague answers. Explain what's going on." Envy says.

"Fine. A while ago "King Bradley" titled me as not human. I'm an alchemist who tried human transmutation which cost my brother his body and my leg and arm. Then I binded my brother to a suit of armor. He made it seem like I knew what I was doing and doing it to be sadistic. He labeled all of my actions as being sadistic. Not only that he said I tried to kill him and I betrayed the military which is a full out lie." Edward starts.

Edward clenches his fist as he continues.

"That was fine with me until I was kicked out of the army. They took my brother away from me saying I shouldn't be around humans. Then guards were put so I couldn't see him. Not only that they did it so I couldn't Winry also. Bradley said if I even try to see either of them he'll kill them. Even my own father they took from me and I barely like him." Edward continues.

"To top it off anyone who houses me would be punish. I am to be turned in to the authorities if I am found. So basically I have nowhere to go. I thought Bradley was told to do that but then I found out it was his own doing. I am shunned by everyone, restricted from seeing my family and friends, and mocked by ones I once called allies. So I came to the people who know how to have fun." Edward finishes.

"So Wrath went too far for your liking huh. So why kill Father?" Greed says.

"He was controlling and used you all as puppets. He doesn't see how much fun you guys really are when you have a say in the matter. Besides he reminded me of my father and I can't see him anymore." Edward replies.

"What do you plan on doing with us then?" Pride asks.

"I want to wreck a few towns with you guys, get back at the army, cause some trouble. In the end I plan on killing Bradley and when I do I'll be able to get my family and friends back. You guys can also help me find a way to get my brothers original body back." Edward answers.

"Doesn't seem bad to me." Gluttony says.

"Oh trust me it won't be bad. We'll have a lot of fun. When everything's done I'll let you guys do whatever you want. I just want to get back at everyone." Edward says.

"So let me get this straight. You went off the chain because your whole life was taken away from you and the people you thought were allies betrayed you. Now you want us to help you get back at them and you'll let us do whatever we want." Envy summarizes.

"That is correct. You can throw a few things in there if you want." Edward says.

"How are you so confident that we'll help you and stay loyal? What if we plan to get rid of you along the way?" Lust asks.

"I trust you guys. Besides I doubt you'll turn down a chance to cause mayhem. And if I'm wrong then I guess I'll either be killed for trusting you or have to kill you for betraying me." Edward responds.

"I'm in as long as I get to watch you kill Wrath. He is a pain in my side." Greed says.

"Of course you can." Edward says.

"I don't have to dig?" Sloth asks.

"No you don't. Only if you want." Edward replies.

"I'm in." Sloth says.

"I'm in just for the fun of it." Envy says.

"Great. How about you, Lust." Edward says.

"It would be nice to get payback at flame boy up there so I'll join in." Lust says.

"If Lust is joining I am too." Gluttony says.

"All that's left is you Pride. Come on I promise this will be fun." Edward says.

"I can't kill your brother, your father or that girl correct?" Pride asks.

Edward's expression darkens. A murderous aura surrounds him.

"If you value your life you won't even think about touching them." Edward threatens.

"I'm in then. It's nice to know you can get angry like that. It would be no fun if you couldn't." Pride says with an innocent smile.

"Great. Now no one tells Wrath what is happening. I would hate for him to find out about his death this soon. I want you all to act like nothing happened. In a few days we'll start the fun. Pride I need you to keep your "dad" from coming down here. Last thing I need is for him to find me." Edward says.

"No problem Elric." Pride says.

"Oh and all of you don't be so tense around me. You don't have to worry about me killing you if you did nothing wrong. We're going to be together for a long time, let's get to like each other." Edward says.

Edward gives a chilling smile. It's clear to them all; Edward Elric is not the same.

"Soon they'll all see what happens when you mess with the Fullmetal alchemist." Edward says and gives a dark and crazed laugh.

 **_** _ **Line Break**_ **_**

Weeks went by and everything was fine.

Edward stayed hidden. To keep him busy he had play fights with Envy. He never fought with all his might to make sure he never hurt Envy. Everyone knew it and they had no doubt his full strength would be frighten.

They were all still a little shaky being around him but they were slowly getting used to him.

Pride kept him in touch about what happened above. He even got information on why Wrath did what he did. Edward was quite mad when he found out. He doesn't like to be messed with and Wrath is playing with his life like it's a toy.

Envy went to see how Edward's brother, father, and Winry were doing. There were guards everywhere. They were asking where was Edward but the guards ignored them. Which made Edward even more determined to get them back.

But today will be the start of letting people know their troubles are just beginning.

Today Envy, Lust and Gluttony decide to go into Central to have some fun. Pride is going to keep Wrath from going to the fight scene and from going to see "Father". As Pride likes to say the have a new father.

They don't tell Edward though. They didn't want him to say they couldn't go. He did say they could have fun so that's what they are going to do.

Greed is going to keep Edward busy so he doesn't find out.

The three head to where a lot of people could be found (besides the train station).

Now all that is needed is for some soldiers to fight. Pride already sent word to Mustang (somehow) that trouble is happening.

Envy, eager as ever, decides to destroy part of a building. The people's screams are like music to his ears. It doesn't take long until a few soldiers, Armstrong, Hawkeye and Mustang come.

"Guess they know how serious this is." Envy says to the other two.

"Oh dear it seems we have company." Lust says.

"Alright what's your reason for this." Mustang says.

"Well flame boy we just thought we would have some fun." Envy responds.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asks.

"Father says not yet." Lust replies.

They all agreed to call Edward "Father" in public to save his identity.

"Of course, this "Father" guy must've sent you. He must be too afraid to fight on his own." Mustang says.

Just like that, the fight was on.

Though they still don't trust Edward completely, he still has been pretty nice. Once you get over the fact that he is slightly crazy you can see how fun his evil side is. They don't want someone who betrayed him so easily to insult him.

Even if he doesn't know that he insulted Edward.

The battle is fierce. It was easy to knock down the soldiers but the real fight is with Armstrong, Hawkeye and Mustang. Lust goes against Hawkeye, Envy against Mustang and Gluttony against Armstrong. They were told not to kill but to have fun.

So far the match is even. But then they see that the direction of attacks change. Hawkeye, Mustang and Armstrong seem to start aiming around where their philosopher stone would be.

That's right, they do know that getting rid of the philosopher stone would kill them. They start to worry about how close the attacks are to the actual location. With the attacks becoming more precise and more frequent, it becomes hard to fight. Their wounds can't heal quick enough.

Just as they think an attack is going to hit exactly, a very tall and wide rock wall blocks the attacks separating the opposing sides.

Envy, Lust and Gluttony turn around to see a livid Edward dragging Greed.

"Hey guys." Greed says trying to hide his fear.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go." Edward says in a dangerous tone.

They all leave and go back underground.

"What were you all thinking, going to fight without telling me!" Edward exclaims.

"Well you did a say we could have fun." Envy says.

"I did but you were still supposed to tell me. Do you know what would've happened if they actually hit where your philosopher stone is repeatedly? What if they captured you? I would've lost you guys! The only people I have left! You could've died!" Edward says with his voice rising.

"We didn't know we meant that much to you." Lust says.

"I always had fun fighting you guys. You made the fights and journey fun. Now we're on the same side and I'm having fun causing trouble with you guys. If I lose you, the world will be a living hell. Not for me but for everyone else because I'll make them pay for taking you guys away too. Next time you want to have fun tell me first. Then I won't have to worry about where you are. And I'll be able to intervene if need be. I almost didn't make it in time today." Edward says finally calming down.

They all stand in silence at Edward's words.

"Just don't do that again. I had to force Greed to tell me." Edward says.

Edward walks away. He has a habit of disappearing easily.

"Snitch." Envy says to Greed.

Greed shrugs his shoulders.

No one expected Edward to react that way. Under all that insanity and evilness his heart is still there.

"Where is father?"

Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Envy turn around to see Wrath standing there. Pride runs in behind him.

"That wasn't fair, you purposely tried to get rid of me by handing me to "mother"." Pride says irritated.

"You were preventing me from coming here now where is father. I was not informed that you three were attacking today. Not only that you escaped after a rock wall shielded you." Wrath says.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to know." Greed replies.

"Unless you want me to see how many times you can die again I suggest you shut up and show me where father is." Wrath threatens.

"Alright already. No need to threaten your siblings. Siblings are supposed to love each other."

Wrath looks away from Greed and sees Edward Elric standing a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Wrath asks with venom.

Edward casually walks over to where "father" used to sit. He sits down and gives Wrath a bored look.

"What do you think you're doing? I demand to know what's going on!" Wrath says drawing his sword.

"First of all your sword won't help you. Secondly I'm running everything here so watch how you talk to me." Edward says.

"What do you mean you're running everything? Where is father?" Wrath asks angrily.

"Father is dead. He killed him." Pride says.

"WHAT! HOW CAN A TINY WEAK BOY LIKE HIM KILL FATHER!" Wrath shouts.

Edward bangs his fist on the armrest and stands.

"Watch who you call tiny and weak." Edward growls.

"Why are you all standing here and doing nothing? Attack him you fools." Wrath says to his "siblings".

"Pride come here." Edward says.

Pride goes over to Edward. Edward lifts him up, sits down and puts him on his lap. He messes with Pride's hair.

"You don't get it. I'm in charge. You are not allowed to be here. Now leave or I will have to show you how I was able to kill "father"." Edward says with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you. Remember I still have your family and that girl you care about so much. It would be a shame if they died now wouldn't it." Wrath says with his own smirk.

"Oh so that's the way you want to play it. Well then here's the deal, I'll leave you alone for a while and in turn you do the same. Then on a decided day which you will be informed of everything will go down. It will be a fight to never forget." Edward says.

"Fine. You will lose and all you traitors will go down with him." Wrath says.

"Understand though Wrath you do not tell anyone about this or where I am. You will not hurt my family or Winry. You will act like none of this happened. Let everyone think I'm still missing. Finally you will not break this deal. I will know if you do and the consequences will be worse than you can imagine." Edward states.

"I see. I'll abide by your petty rules only to entertain you. But once the day come I will have your head." Wrath says.

Wrath turns and leaves. When Edward is sure he is gone he looks down to Pride.

"I need you to watch him for me. I don't trust him. Can you do that?" Edward says to him.

"Sure." Pride says.

"Please tell me you are going going to kick his butt." Greed says.

"Oh yes. I'm going to beat him Fullmetal style." Edward responds.

"This will be interesting." Envy says with a devious smile.

 **_** _ **Line Break**_ **_**

As the months pass Edward spends the time training and causing trouble.

He let's the others go out and cause trouble. He usually goes too and hides so he can watch without anyone seeing him. He only intervenes when they want to leave or if things get serious.

Occasionally he'll also cause a little damage. He tries not to use his alchemy so no one realizes what's going on.

He sent Pride to tell Wrath the date, location and to prepare. On that very same day King Bradley ordered a joined training in central. He said he got word of an enemy attack.

Edward was amused at his tactics.

Edward just trained along with the others. He still doesn't fight with his full strength. He doesn't want them badly injured or anything.

Over the course of the time he went "missing", Edward has grown (surprisingly) both in height and in muscular size. He stop braiding his hair and leaves it in a ponytail or out. His hair is longer. He doesn't wear his red coat to avoid memories he know he can't get back until after everything is done.

He waits with anticipation for the day. It will be the day he gets his family and friends back. The day he gets rid of Wrath. The day he gets his revenge.

Finally the day has come.

He and the others head out to the location. It's near deserted which means no one will have to worry about bystanders. Here everyone can go all out. No holding back to avoid hurting people.

When they get there they find the army is already there. The entire army. Edward gives a wicked grin and hides. He won't be fighting just yet.

"Hey King Bradley, you needed an entire army to fight five people." Envy says.

 _(Pride is hidden along with Edward. Only Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and Envy are seen. They didn't count Edward and Pride on purpose.)_

Mustang replies for Bradley.

"You five have given a cause for precaution. Things like you shouldn't be taken lightly." Mustang says.

Edward's blood boils when he hears the word 'things'. They are still people.

"Things. We may not be human but we do have feelings." Lust says.

"Can I eat him now?" Gluttony asks.

"Father didn't say. But he did say I could kill him so no." Lust replies.

"Cheer up Gluttony there is a whole army." Greed says.

"Let's have some fun." Envy says.

Envy goes and swiftly attack a few soldiers before they could even register it.

Soldiers start to fall as the battle begins. Pride attacks from his hiding place. Sloth takes many bullets but none of them stop him. He just keeps on walking and throws some soldiers far away. Envy and Greed turn it into a contest and just goes crazy attacking. Lust looks pretty and calm while she attacks. Gluttony is having fun thinking through his stomach again.

Soon many retreat except for the Briggs squadron, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Mustang and Bradley.

"Aww they're big babies running away." Envy says.

At that moment some from the Briggs squadron roll in with tanks and fire. Before it could hit them, a giant hand made out of the Earth stops it.

The ground beneath the tanks spike up and pierce the tanks. Soon all of of the tanks are knocked out.

"Wow he did that quickly." Lust says.

"That's enough alchemist. Show yourself." Bradley says.

Edward smirks and leaves his hiding place along with Pride.

"Fullmetal alchemist at your disservice." Edward says with a mock bow.

"So you finally show your face you monster." Bradley says.

Edward takes a quick glance to his side. The looks of shock on his former allies faces are priceless.

"I am no monster. I am a person, though I'm not considered human anymore." Edward replies.

"Yet you are helping the enemy to the army of your country." Bradley states.

"Look at you trying to all act high and mighty. Plenty of us know you are one of them. They just don't know you can't do anything now because you were kicked out of the group. Useless now." Edward responds.

"Well then why don't you explain it then. I know some people who would love to hear your explanation." Bradley says with with a smile.

Right then Al, Winry and Hohenheim walk to front line staring at Edward in shock and confusion.

"Big brother?" Al questions.

"Ed what's going on? Where have you been?" Winry asks.

"Alphonse, Winry, you guys are okay." Edward says.

"Brother what is going on?" Al asks.

"Yes Fullmetal explain to them what's happening or would you like me to do it." Bradley says.

Edward glares at him.

"You guys shouldn't be here. Things can get really dangerous. When everything is over I'll explain." Edward says.

"No explain it to us now. You went missing for so long and now you're here standing next to them." Winry says on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry Winry. Please don't cry." Edward says.

"Dear Winry I'll tell you what's going on. Your friend is leading them against us. He isn't the same person you know. He's been with them planning all this time." Bradley says.

"Shut up." Edward says.

"Brother is that true?" Al asks.

"Yes it is." Edward sighs and lightly pull his hair.

"When you both were taken away from me it drove me insane. They even took away Hohenheim from me and we barely talk. I was labeled as a sadistic monster that no one should take in. People I thought were my allies turned their backs on me. So I thought if I couldn't be on their good side I'll just make sure I'm on the opposing side. I left to find a plan to get you guys back and to have revenge." Edward explains.

"News flash, if you didn't realize he's off his rocker and fully dived into his darkness that he always controlled." Greed says.

"You can thank Bradley over there since he's the one that pushed him off the edge." Envy adds.

"Ed are you telling me that you're evil?" Winry asks.

"Evil is a strong word Win. What is considered evil? I'm taking down a faker who manipulated and tricked millions of people. I'm just getting back my friends and family. Is that considered evil because I'm going against the crowd?" Edward responds.

"What are you going to do once you've had your revenge?" Hohenheim finally asks.

"Simple I'll make sure everything stays in its proper order." Edward replies.

"And what about them?" Hohenheim asks pointing behind Edward.

"They won't do anything too bad. The most they'll do is cause some damage and get rid of some bad people." Edward says.

"Tell me Edward does that sound right. Think past your anger that's clouding your mind. How do you know they won't do anything bad or go against you?" Hohenheim questions.

"If they were they would've done it a long time ago. Besides if you're so worried about that, they wouldn't do it out of loyalty and fear for me. I've thought about this plenty. We can focus on this after I'm done with this battle." Edward says.

"Yes let's end this now." Bradley says.

He draws his sword and attacks. But not at Edward. At Winry.

"Sloth." Edward growls.

Sloth gets there and blocks the sword from hitting Winry. _(I still find it ironic Sloth is the fastest.)_

"Lust, Gluttony and Sloth, do me a favor and take these three somewhere safe and make sure they don't go anywhere. I'll leave a few for you guys but first I'm taking care of Bradley." Edward says.

The three go and take Winry, Al and Hohenheim away to somewhere safe. They fuss but then Lust says they'll take them somewhere where they can see everything.

While the watch from a safe distance, Greed, Pride and Envy stay with Edward.

"Why don't you three take care of some of these soldiers." Edward says.

They nod and go to attack.

"It's just me and you Bradley or should I say Wrath." Edward states.

Edward uses alchemy and attacks. Wrath tries to hold his own but Edward's attacks are stronger than he expected. He tries to attack back and determine his moves with his ultimate eye but it doesn't work. Edward is just too fast and too strong.

Away Winry and Al watch in awe.

"Brother sure have gotten better." Al says.

"He's not even fighting to his full strength." Lust says.

"What, you mean he's holding back?" Winry asks.

"Oh yes. He's just toying with Wrath." Gluttony says.

"I'm not sure if I should ask this but is that really who Ed is now?" Winry asks.

"Don't think of it like that. He is like this because he cares for you guys deeply. Sometimes when someone is desperate enough they'll do something no one ever thought they would do. Edward's life was ruined and taken away from him basically. He was desperate to get you guys back and to get back at those who have hurt him. He may seem off now but but he's still the same." Lust says.

"What do you mean he's still the same?" Al asks.

"He still has a big heart. He still cares for people. Even after all this time he was still looking for a way to get your body back. Even while he fell further into the darkness he made sure he never wrecked his precious automail. He would go on about how he would be killed if he did. He also blushes when a certain mechanic is mentioned." Lust explains.

"It still a shame that he had to fall into the darkness he worked so hard to control. I fear that he has slipped too far to come back to us." Hohenheim says.

Back to Edward's fight, he has Wrath bloody and battered.

"It's a shame you messed with me. Everything could've went on as normal and I could've whipped you for a different reason in the future." Edward says.

Wrath growls and swipes again at Edward with his sword. Edward easily dodges it.

"I'm getting bored. It's time to end this." Edward says.

"Hey Greed you wanted to see this right." Edward calls over to Greed.

Greed stop fighting a soldier and backs away to watch.

Edward uses alchemy and creates a wall blocking the soldiers. Pride and Envy go with Greed to watch. They end up going to where the others are.

"Anyone with a sensitive stomach and or heart should not be watching." Envy says.

Winry goes and hugs Al.

Edward grabs Wrath by his hair, pulls him down and knees him with his automail leg. Wrath stumbles back. Edward high kicks him in the face knocking him down to the ground.

Edward places his metal knee on top of Wrath's chest. He presses down.

"Bye bye Wrath." Edward taunts and then laughs darkly.

Edward turns his arm into a blade and places it above Wrath's philosopher stone. With one swift movement he takes out the stone and crushes it before Wrath's very eyes.

Wrath slowly fades away, to Edwards pleasure. He had fun torturing him.

He goes over to the others.

"I'll let down the wall. Do not kill them all. Only a few. Let's show them we aren't monsters. And most importantly make sure to have fun." Edward says.

They nod and leave, leaving Edward alone with Winry, Al and Hohenheim. Edward can see Winry's fear and Al's uncomfortableness.

"Don't be afraid Win. I'm still the same me. I'm still going to to do reckless things and I'll still refuse to drink milk." Edward says.

"Really and here I thought the milk is why you grew." Winry says attempting to joke.

"Come on. I'll bring you back to central with me when everything is done. You'll see everything is fine. Same with you Al so don't worry." Edward says.

"And Hohenheim, it's nice to see you." Edward states.

Winry looks at Edward. Lust was right. He still is the same. But he's still different. He's not going to just push aside the darkness he's been thriving in. She really has to see how this will turn out.

 **_** _ **Line Break (The last one)**_ **_**

Years past by since the battle.

Everything is how it should be. Edward even found a way to get Alphonse and him back their bodies. _(He did not give up his alchemy; don't think about it too hard)_

The days have become safe again. Everyone goes about their business. Edward stays with his wife and often goes to visit his brother. He goes to his mother's grave almost everyday. His father was buried right next to her so it's killing two birds with one stone.

But the nights are a different story. When night falls, everything changes. Once his wife is asleep he leaves. He rules the night. He pulls the strings. The night is never truly safe from him.

"Sweet dreams Win." Edward says giving her sleeping form a kiss on the cheek.

Edward walks out from the bedroom and to livingroom. There waits Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, and Pride.

"You done tucking your wife in." Envy says.

"She's sound asleep. It's a shame she can't know yet but you know what they say, ignorance is bliss." Edward replies.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Pride asks.

"I think we should go pay our Fürer a visit. He played a risky game today. I think we should give him a reminder on why I let him become Fürer and who's really in charge." Edward says.

"Great. I would love to see flame boy again. It's nice to see his face when he remembers that he has to answer to us." Lust says.

Edward let many soldiers live after the battle. He said he wanted to torture them in a different way. He let Mustang become Fürer like he wanted, but Edward runs it from the shadows. Every rule and decision is usually told to Edward first. Edward put Lust in charge to watch him.

To remind Mustang of his position he leaves reminders. Edward himself showed up to Mustang and Hawkeye's wedding. Though he came with Winry and acted normal he made sure Mustang knew what is going on. But because he isn't heartless he made sure to have a good time. Even going as far as to tell Hawkeye that it's a miracle that Mustang became a man and finally proposed.

Edward also let's Pride watch over the military through the shadows. In the end Mustang knows who pulls the strings.

"After that I want to go visit a town. It's been awhile since I've gone there." Edward says.

They also visit towns and cause a little trouble. People who turn their backs on them are dealt with. People who still shuns Edward are killed or tortured. Sometimes let off with a very scary warning.

They all leave heading off.

"Watch out country because I rule this place." Edward says and laughs.

His dark laugh fills the night sky.

 **I swear half way through writing this I said to myself that this is one random story. The chapter after this is a chapter explaining Edward going evil/crazy. It won't be nowhere near as long as this one since this is the story. Next is just an addition.**


	2. How it came to be

**Edward's Pov**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I shout barging into Mustang's office.

Soldiers aim their weapons at me.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang asks.

"I want to know why my family and friends were taken from me and why I can't see them!" I say mad as hell.

"It was an order from King Bradley. If you want to talk about it go talk to him." Mustang says calmly staring at me with eyes of distrust.

"I would but I'm not allowed to go nowhere near him on the account I am not a state alchemist anymore nor I am quote on quote considered human." I reply.

"We will have to detain you if you want to speak with him." Mustang says.

Hell they'll probably lock me up while they're at it. But I don't really have a choice do I.

"Fine." I huff.

I let them bind my hands and take me away. They take me to some room and keep six guys inside with me and five standing outside. So they're not as stupid as I thought. I could break out of here easily.

It takes twenty minutes for Bradley to come.

"You six can wait outside. Everything will be fine." Bradley says when he enters.

They leave and he sits across from me.

"Hello Fullmetal, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He says.

"First you title me as a traitor and as a monster. Then you remove me from the army and now you take my family and friends away. You better start explaining." I say with venom.

"No need to be hostile. It's all simple. I can't let innocent citizens be around you. A traitor and a monster, I need to keep people safe." He responds with a smile.

"I am no traitor and I am not a monster. I did nothing wrong." I say.

"Oh yes you did Fullmetal and everyone believes so. Now listen you are not allowed to even come close to your brother, that girl or anyone else. If you do I'll kill them." He says quietly.

I growl and bang my fist on the table.

"Were you told to do this?" I say lowly.

"Nope all my own doing. You won't tell anyone either. And don't even think about going to some stranger's house. You are wanted by the army. You are hated by your country and you are dead to anyone else. I hold the cards here." He replies.

"You bastard." I say.

"You should be nice. I was planning on letting you go this time." He says standing up.

I stand up too and he open the door.

"Let him go, we'll get him another time." He says to the guards.

"Yes King Bradley." They say.

They let me go and I walk away. I feel his eyes staring me down and I know he is smiling. On the way out I see Al and Winry asking two soldiers questions.

"Why can't we see him?" Winry asks.

"Mam he is dangerous and a traitor." One says.

"Brother is not a traitor. He did nothing wrong." Al says.

"That's just what he wants you to believe." The other says.

Just then Winry catches me staring.

"Ed!" She shouts.

She tries to run to me but two new soldiers come and hold her and Al back. The two original soldiers turn around and aim their weapons at me.

"Calm down I was let off for now. Once I'm out of here everything is fair game." I say to them.

"Yeah right you're probably lying." The first one says.

I roll my eyes. A little voice in my head tells me to attack them and make them pay for speaking about me in such a way. But I ignore it.

"He's telling the truth. We have to let him go for now."

Mustang walks up from behind me.

"See what I told ya." I say.

"I didn't ask for backup." Mustang says to me.

The soldiers lower their weapons. Winry and Al still try to come to me but they are still being held back.

"Leave now Elric or else we may reconsider letting you go." Mustang says.

I glare at him but I know my boundaries.

"Wait brother you can't leave." Al says.

"Sorry Al I don't have a choice in the matter. Just take care of Winry and yourself for me. I'll fix this somehow." I say to him.

I walk away forcing myself not to look back. As I walk I see many people staring and glaring at me. Some even whisper about me. I hear the words "monster" and "traitor" often. It takes all my willpower to not go and kill them.

Once I reach outside I make sure I get far away. Walking I see soldiers putting up wanted pictures for me already. A little kid and his mom walks by one.

"Mommy why are they putting up pictures of Fullmetal?" The kid asks.

"Because he did some very bad things and they can't find him. They want to find him and take him." The mom answers.

Man these people really believe this crap about me being a monster and a traitor. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?

It was ok when I was labeled as not human because I was able to go back home to live with Winry. But then when I was labeled as a traitor and kicked from the army that's when things started to change.

More people started to look down on me. Bad enough I wasn't human anymore but now I'm a traitor. People talked about me and gave me dirty looks. Mothers would call their child inside when they saw me walking down the road. I couldn't even visit my mother's grave without someone judging me.

The army started to find false evidence on me that I betrayed the army. They found "evidence" of me being sadistic. Then they came searched for me. I left so everyone could stay safe but that's when I saw them take Winry and Al. I overheard them saying that they couldn't see me anymore.

Now I have nowhere to go and no one to go to.

It takes me three days but I finally find a deserted building to stay in for awhile. How did things change so quickly? It seemed like just yesterday me and Al were searching for a way to get our bodies back and now I'm wanted for no good reason.

"Damn it." I say punching a wall.

"This is all his fault. He ruined my life. I can't walk down a street without being shunned or chased by the army." I say.

This is stupid. How can one man have the ability to take away someone's humanity? With a few words my humanity was taken away. I'm not even viewed as a person anymore. And the evidence he used. He said only a monster would trick his younger brother into believing that a human transmutation would work. He said the fact my brother lost his whole body and I only lost my leg shows I planned this. Then to torture my brother I binded him to a suit of armor forever. Not only that I brought my mother back just so she can die again. Now I give my brother false hope on bringing back his body when I have no intention on doing so.

He turned my act of desperation into a horror story. He made it seem like I did all of that on purpose. He put lies to make it even more horrifying.

He told everyone I treated my own family and friends horribly. That I didn't care for them. He said all lies.

But what's even worst is that everyone believed him. Even people I thought were my allies and friends turned their backs on me. Now they all look down on me. They don't see a determined alchemist. They don't see a loving brother. Hell they don't even see a kid desperate enough to try to bring back his mother like they used to.

They see a monster. An enemy.

Well if they want an enemy so bad then they got one.

I'm going to make sure I get them back for this. I'm going to make Bradley suffer. I'm going to get back Al, Winry, Granny, all of them.

And I have to be the monster they call me, so be it.

I'll get my revenge and I know exactly where to start.

 _Narrator: After this, Edward starts to go a little crazy and starts falling into the darkness. He lets his rage cloud his mind and his thirst for revenge drive his actions. The more he starts to focus on his anger and the injustice, the further he succumbs to his own dark side. When he goes outside and sees soldiers looking for him and citizens talking badly about him, it adds fuel to his flame._

 _But what pushes Edward Elric over the edge of no return was when he saw Al and Winry being interrogated to find out where he is._

 _When he snuck in to see them he didn't expect them to be in a room with tons of soldiers and being questioned by Bradley. They were being treated like criminals._

 _That's when Winry started crying._

 _And that's when Edward fell too deep into his rage and fully embraced his dark side._

"I'll get my revenge just watch."

 **And that's how Edward went off the deep end. Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
